Turn tables - Kidd x Law
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: Law attacks Kidd, however Kidd has other ideas.. Things won't be so easy for Law, when the tables are turned. Short, Hard, Yaoi smut. Contains enema play.


The room's atmosphere was thick with swirling cloud and every cold surface was steamed over with condensation.  
The shower rained down on Kidd heavily as he tilted his head back, allowing the water to hammer directly into his face. He scrunched his eyes shut as the droplets pelted him and tumbled down his body. His pale cheeks were flushed at the overpowering heat. He ran his hands through his drenched red hair, slicking it back before dropping his head forward.  
The water began flowing down his spine, forming a stream between his large muscular shoulders that coursed all of the way down his body, trickling through the cleft in his lower back and running between his tight buttocks.  
The noise of running water dominated his ears, hindering his ability to detect any other sound.

*creak*

The sound of the door cracking was drowned out by the shower.

"Ghhh..uhhhh-!"

Before Kidd had chance to realise the presence of someone else, his head was thrown into the wall beneath the shower and his face was crushed between the tiles and the tight grasp of a hand.  
Pinned with his face and chest flat against the cold wall, Kidd began to struggle as a rich red trickled over his eye and down the side of his cheek, a result of a wound he had obtained to his furrowed brow.

"Let me..go!"

He hissed, jolting his shoulders violently like an imprisoned beast. His captor continued to restrain him with ease, gripping Kidd with one hand and bending his forearms up behind his back.

"Fucking homo!"

He growled, struggling persistently.

"Just how long to you intend to resist, Eustas-ya?"

A deep voice echoed from behind him.  
A sickening chill shivered throughout Kidd's body. He knew that voice too well. He didn't have to see the familiar face of his attacker to know that he was smiling.

"Trafalgar!?"

Kidd roared, baffled. Knowing it was Law some how made the situation much more humiliating.

"What the fuck are you doing!? You pervert!"

Upon uncovering his captors identity, Kidd's struggling seemed to become much more frantic.

"My my... If you move around this much it's really going to be a lot more painful for you..."

Law grumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh - his tone echoing with a taunting chuckle.  
Before Kidd had chance to work it out, Law forced his legs wide apart and reached down into the deepest and tightest part of him.

"Nnn.. Ghh-!"

Something hard suddenly jabbed it's way into him. He couldn't help grimacing as Law buried his fingers inside of his tense opening, without making any attempt to ease their passage. Kidd's thighs seemed to tense up, spasming as he began squeezing out ragged breaths.  
He made himself ridged in an effort to control himself and keep Law out - but it was just as Law had said, the struggling backfired, making Kidd's muscles clamp tighter around Law's fingers.

"You .. Bastard-!"

Kidd snarled, but his aggressive voice was smothered by his own shuddering breaths.  
Law stirred Kid's insides, inserting a third finger.

"You call me the homo...but you're the one gettin' hard, Eustass-ya."

Law teased him, spreading and scissoring his fingers inside of Kidd's passage.  
Kid's penis was swelling rapidly, inflating a little more with each movement of Law's fingers. Once fully erect, his dick was simply enormous. Law raised his eye brow, pleasantly surprised. Although Law's penis was fairly large, Kidd's was in a league of it's own. Not only the length, but its thickset girth was easily comparable to Law's own forearm. Raised blue cords wrapped around the soft pale shaft of his erection, choking him from his expanding base all the way to his blooming tip. The head itself was thick and a cute pink colour. It glistened with precome, thumping as he still miraculously continued to grow.

"Hhh..nnhh..~"

Kidd's low sexy voice broke as Law began kneading his insides intensely with his fingers, tickling Kidd's good spot with his tips.

"Oh, what a voice... You sound as though you're beginning to enjoy this."

Law's deep voice chimed, continuing to grin to himself smugly.

"Haa..ghh..-"

"Nn.. You'll .. Be sorry.."

A strange snigger sounded in Kidd's forced moans, challenging Law.

"You're really in no position to make threats Eustass-ya.. Especially now, since the preparation stage is complete.."

Law grinned to himself smugly, retracting his fingers, tugging them out from Kidd's loosened hole.

As he aligned his own throbbing cock, he couldn't help but notice a wicked emotion creeping across Kidd's face. Kidd let out a breathless chuckle under his voice as the corners of his mouth began to curl.  
Even though he was in control, something about Kidd's reaction made Law feel uncomfortable, almost intimidated. Such a sinister grin, at a time like this? What was he planning? Law shivered in an attempt to shake his paranoid thoughts.

"W-what's so funny?.."

Although he was trying his hardest to remain composed, Law couldn't help but stutter. He was unsure himself why Kidd had such an effect on him.  
His nerves rapidly began to eat at his confidence from before.

Kid started to tremble as his deranged laugher grew louder, sounding uncontrollable. His maddened expression filled Law with a strange and fearful sensation, like a sickening flutter in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to speak but his throat seemed to have shrivelled up, forcing him to gulp heavily.

"Trafalgar Law.."

Kidd bellowed, the amusement in his voice seemed to fade out, transforming into an aggressive mutter.

After laughing so intensely, there was a pause as Kidd took a long, deep breath - mustering all of the lung power he had ..

"Don't ever .. Underestimate me!"

His voice erupted.

Kid's sudden change of emotion from before had caught Law off guard, but even in his naturally cool state Law couldn't have predicted Kidd's next move.

*Clang*

Law turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw a chrome glint hurtling towards him. His body seized up in that moment, allowing Kidd to break free. It all happened too quickly for Law's confused senses to respond.

*Thwack*

"Yu..ghhh-!"

Law was thrown against the tiles, the exact same spot Kidd had been in moments before.  
Something cold was holding him by the neck, pinning him to the wall.  
He immediately began thrashing about, but it was hopeless. He felt a single, strong hand grab his wrists together, restricting his movements even further. His heart thumped as his breathing deteriorated, spluttering and rasping - his strangled throat desperately grappling for breath.

".. What.. Are.. Hh.."

Law gasped thickly. His eyes began to shut as his consciousness withered.

"You really thought you could top me?!"

Kidd hissed, twisting Law's hands so sharply that his wrists nearly snapped.

"Now it's my turn!"

He whispered in Law's ear, threateningly.

"How many was it that you put in me again?.."

"Ah, yes. That was it - three!"

Kidd patronisingly answered his own question.  
His cold fingers glided down Law's spine, causing Law to catch a breath. His touch crippled each vertebrae as his fingers passed down his back, forcing it to arch uncontrollably.  
Kidd's hand gently caressed Law's buttock whilst his fingers slid into the cleft between his tense cheeks.  
A pain, horrid enough to stop his breath, tore him open. He felt Kidd's harsh, wet fingers cram their way into him.  
Kidd's three fingers alone were enough to rip Law's taut, unaccustomed insides, slicking Kidd's white fingers with a smooth red coating.

"Oh dear, you're bleeding like a true virgin."

Eustass spoke calmly, but his low voice adopted a patronising and amused tone.  
Law's agonised panting grew louder as Kidd began grinding his fingers deeper and deeper into Law, using his blood as a lubricant.  
Loud, wet sucking noises echoed throughout the steamy room, overpowering the sound of the shower.  
Kidd began to use more pressure as he stirred Law's insides, sliding up and down his tight, wounded passage.

"Your ass is starting to drool and your dick is still hard.. You're beginning to enjoy this aren't you?"

Kidd smiled, wearing a horribly uncanny expression.

"Maybe if I touch this spot, it might feel even better.."

He broadened his smile before crooking his finger against Law's prostate.

"Ahhh.. Ghhh-"

"Mm.. Nhh.."

The breaths spilling from his lips had begun to take on a different sound from before. Law slipped out several, almost pleasurable sounding, moans. A strange, tingling heat seeped through his ass, eventually engulfing his entire groin and consuming his hard throbbing penis.

"St..stop-"

Law choked feverishly as a bead of sweat rolled down his burning face.

"What's wrong Law, reaching your limit?"

Kidd smirked, crushing his fingers against Law's good spot, pressing and grinding it roughly.

"Gahh.. Hh.."

"Gun..na.. Gun-aa.."

Law shook his shoulders and squeezed his legs together in a feeble attempt to resist, but it was no use.  
Hot white mess came bursting from his swollen head, splattering the tiles in front of him.

"Coming from having your ass played with?..."

Kidd sneered, his low voice ridiculing Law, furthering his embarrassment.

"You really are a homo!"

Law felt Kidd let go of his arms, releasing his hold.  
_That was it?_ Law thought to himself, relieved that his ordeal was over.  
He grabbed hold of the metal bar, restraining his neck, and began to pull on it with what little strength he could muster.

"Not so fast"

Kidd's voice boomed, shaking Law with disappointment.

"We're just getting started!"

He chuckled delightfully.

"First.. We need to clean this filthy ass of yours.."

Without warning Kidd nudged a cold nozzle into Law's hole and began filling him up with the Liquid inside of the bulb that Kidd held in his hand. He popped the empty one out of him before inserting another, flooding Law's colon, washing his insides. He carried out the same procedure three times before his bowels were completely filled, almost overflowing.  
As soon as Kidd retracted the nozzle, Laws body began to tremble violently, as he strained his gut in an attempt to keep everything in.  
His legs shook so vigorously that he could no longer fully support himself.

"Having trouble, Trafalgar?"

Kidd smirked.

"I guess I could offer my assistance.. And plug it for you.."

He chuckled, mischievously.  
To Law, the sound of his laughter was gut wrenching. It twisted his bloated stomach.  
Suddenly, he felt a fairly large, rounded object press against his entrance. It was like a slimy rock, forcing him open. As much as he pushed to try and keep the object out, his insides sucked it in and his hole closed behind it, swallowing it whole.

"A bar of soap, just like that.. You really are greedy, aren't you?"

Kidd teased him, gently massaging Law's stuffed butt with his hand, tickling him with his soft finger tips.  
Law's entire body was shaking, desperately in need to release.

"S-stop.. this.."

Law's shaken voice panted heavily.

"Beg, and I may consider it.."

Kidd grinned menacingly, waiting for Law's response.

"I'll .. n-never bow to.. Yu-"

Law was silenced, choking on his words as Kidd's knee flew up and collided with Law's bloated stomach, with full force.

"Gyahh-hhh..!"

Law spluttered loudly, crying out for the first time. The impact had made him lose control of his body, allowing the bar of soap to push open his ass, sliding it's way out. Law tried to suck it back in but his spasming hole wouldn't allow him to grip it's slippery surface.  
A cleansing froth bubbled out of his opening as the bar clattered onto the floor.

".. Mnnh..~"

Law's face scrunched into a pained grimace as the liquid rested on the inside of his entrance, almost leaking from him.

"It's okay, just let it all out"

Kidd cruelly pinched Laws ass cheek and pulled on it, tugging his entrance apart.

"Ha.. Ghh-"

Law began to tremor much more intensely as he squeezed as hard as he could, desperately trying to keep it in.

".. Eustass.. Ya.. Hkuhh.."

A loud, rumbling gurgle sounded Law's limit. He couldn't keep it in any longer.  
He clenched his thighs together as the liquid began to slowly trickle out of him. He let out a heavy, appeased sigh as his trembling ceased.  
Against his will, he began to relieve himself.  
At first the liquid seemed to spill from him softly, pattering onto the shower floor. But after his gut grumbled a second time the boiling waste began rapidly exuding from his innards, squirting out of his hole uncontrollably.

"Oh wow! You're leaking like a dog!"

Kidd began to further Law's torment with words.

"Such a filthy slut!"

The thought of Kidd watching him defecate made him want to die. As he stood, emptying his bowels helplessly, he felt completely stripped of his pride.  
The liquid continued to splurt from his hole until he could no longer bear the humiliation any longer. Just as he had completely given up and his spirit was completely broken, the last trickle dribbled from him - causing him to sigh heavily in relief.  
He squeezed his eyes shut in shame, disgusted with himself.

"Hnnng-!"

Law let slip a strangled cry in shock, as Kid yanked him by the hair.

"Don't you get falling asleep on me!"

He teased.

"Now that the 'preparation stage' is complete.."

Kidd chuckled, using Law's own words against him.

"This is where it gets interesting.."

Law felt something large and sticky, slide up and down his ass crack, prodding at his entrance. It had a pulse of its own, throbbing and beating against Law's sensitive hole. Law began sweating, burning up with anticipation. He already knew what was coming..

"..I'm going, to fuck you"


End file.
